This invention pertains to a method and tool for cutting, gripping or clamping a variety of materials.
A number of different utility tools are commercially available for a variety of cutting or gripping jobs. Many designs have been made using levers, cams and gears to compound the force exerted on the handles to the cutters or jaws of the tool, (see referenced patent nos.).